The conventional television is being connected to an ever increasing number of content sources. In addition, the graphical user interfaces displayed on the television for selecting and controlling the various content sources and the television is presenting an ever increasing amount of information. Furthermore, there is a continued desire to be able to control the television and the various content sources through more diverse graphical user interfaces with a conventional remote control to improve the user experience. Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved techniques for controlling the television and various content sources using a remote control.